


A Game of Patience

by velvetjinx



Series: Two Can Play These Games [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chastity Device, Cock Piercing, Genital Piercing, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masochism, Masochist Steve Rogers, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky wants to take their games up a notch.





	A Game of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my MCU Kink Bingo square: Celibacy.

They didn’t play like that often. Steve enjoyed pain, but not that much every time they had sex. 

About a week later, however, Steve got home from a run to Bucky standing in the kitchen. There was nothing odd about that, nor about the fact that Bucky was drinking coffee; the look in Bucky's eyes as he watched Steve over his coffee mug, though. It was almost predatory. 

“Um. Hi,” Steve said slowly. 

“Hello, Steve.” Bucky’s tone was casual. His expression was not. “Good run?”

“Uh, yeah. Made good time this morning, I think.”

Bucky nodded, then set his mug on the countertop and stalked up to Steve. He pressed his nose against Steve's neck and inhaled. “You smell like sweat.”

“Should I shower?”

Bucky shook his head. “I thought we might play first.”

“Play?” Steve swallowed. “Play what?”

“The piano,” Bucky deadpanned, before rolling his eyes. “A sex game, Steve.”

“Oh! Uh, what do you want to do?”

Bucky smirked. “I thought we might test your endurance.” Bucky trailed his hand down Steve's chest to gently squeeze at his cock through his running shorts. Steve huffed quietly. “I thought we could maybe clasp up your cock again, and I could fuck you, and you could maybe… not come.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “And why would I agree to that?”

“Because,” Bucky replied, nuzzling Steve's neck, “if you’re very very good for me and don’t come this morning, then I’ll make sure tonight is amazing. All about you.”

“Hmm.” Steve frowned. “I don’t know. I prefer it when we’re, you know, in it together.”

“You think it being all about you means I wouldn’t enjoy it?” Bucky’s tone was amused. “You think I won’t end up coming all over you? You think I won’t love every… single… sound you make?” He punctuated each pause with a nip to Steve's ear, and Steve bit his lip. 

“So just today, right?”

“Just from now until tonight.”

Steve’s nose wrinkled in thought. “And you won’t overstimulate me while I’m locked up?”

“I make no promises,” Bucky replied, his tone implying that he would, in fact. 

“Buuuck!”

“Steve. Do you trust me?”

“Well, of course.” The fact that Bucky was even questioning it was a surprise.

“Then trust me now. You’ll love it, and if you don’t you just safeword out. No harm, no foul. Okay?”

Steve looked into the depths of those beautiful blue-gray eyes and smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

“Then let’s play,” Bucky said, smirking, and led Steve by the hand through to the bedroom. 

They stripped quickly when they got there, and Bucky lay on the bed, gesturing for Steve to lie beside him. Steve did so, and Bucky kissed him, reaching over for the clasp which would fasten his Prince Albert to his taint ladder piercing. Steve was half hard already, and it already hurt a little when Bucky pulled his cock into position, fastening the clasp. 

“You okay, baby?” Bucky murmured, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, just a bit sensitive.”

“Aren’t you always?” Bucky’s voice was gentle. “You’re always so sensitive, and it’s so amazing, watching your reactions, hearing the sounds you make.”

He squeezed Steve's cock lightly, and Steve moaned. 

“Yeah, baby. Is your cock getting harder? Does it hurt a little?” Steve nodded. “Wanna safeword?” Steve shook his head this time. “Okay, baby. I’ll stop for now.”

Bucky reached for the lube, and tapped Steve’s hip. Steve rolled over obediently, and Bucky pulled at the tops of his thighs until Steve was on his knees. 

“Tell me what you want, baby. Want me to prep you slowly, or do you just want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me,” Steve replied immediately, surprising even himself at how forcefully he said it. “No prep. Just want your huge cock inside me.”

“You sure?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. “Okay, baby. Gonna fuck you now.”

Steve heard the sound of Bucky slicking up his cock with the lube, then his entire existence was the blunt pressure at his asshole as Bucky slowly pushed inside. Steve dropped his forehead down onto the pillow, taking in gasping breaths while Bucky entered him, inch by torturous inch. Even going slow, Steve hadn’t quite relaxed yet, and his muscles were tightening against the intrusion. 

Bucky paused halfway inside, smoothing his hands down Steve's sides. “You doing okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, voice fucked out and strained. 

“You sure? I can stop if you want.”

“Don’t you dare fucking stop, Buck, or god help me…”

Bucky laughed. “Okay, okay, I won’t stop. Gonna keep going now, okay?”

Steve nodded, and Bucky began to push further inside. Steve gasped and clawed at the mattress as Bucky filled him with that huge, fat cock. “Oh fuck, oh my god Bucky, fuuuuuck!”

Bucky's hips met his ass, and Steve closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sensation of being so fucking full of cock. It never got old, no matter how many times Bucky fucked him. 

God but he was a total size queen. 

“Fuck, Bucky, move!” he managed, and Bucky laughed, spanking him across the right asscheek hard enough that the slap echoed around the small bedroom. 

“I’ll move when I’m damn well ready to, Steve Rogers. And don’t you even think about coming.”

Steve groaned, already feeling precome leaking from his painfully hard cock. “Jesus, Buck, please!”

Bucky stilled. “Are you safewording?”

Steve thought for a moment. He could safeword, and come while Bucky fucked him. Unclasp his dick and stroke himself until he came hard. But then, Bucky wanted to play, and the pain wasn’t unbearable. If anything, it was turning Steve on more. 

He sighed and shook his head. “No, Buck, I’m not.”

“Good boy, Steve!” Bucky enthused, and Steve felt that thrill that he always got when Bucky praised him. "God, you're so good, sweetheart."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, fuck, I love it when you're like this. Stuffed full of my cock and so, so good."

Bucky thrust his hips once, gently, and Steve moaned. "Fuck me, please, Buck. I don't wanna wait any more."

“Okay, baby, it’s okay. You know I’ll take care of you.”

Steve nodded, and Bucky began to thrust in a slow rhythm. When he shifted angle slightly, cock dragging across Steve's prostate, Steve's cock jerked in its confines and tears leaked from his eyes at the delicious pain of it. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, pausing, and Steve realized he was whining, high pitched and constant.

“Mhm,” he managed. “Just… fuck, it hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know. You sure you don’t wanna safeword?”

“I’m sure,” Steve gasped. “Keep going, it hurts but it’s so fucking good, Buck. Please, fuck me ‘til you come.”

Bucky groaned. “God, Steve, you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” He began to thrust again, this time picking up the pace, and Steve sobbed into the pillow. He was so turned on that the pain was becoming even more intense, which just meant more waves of pleasure. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Bucky was pounding his prostate now on every thrust.

“Fuck, Steve, baby, I’m getting close,” Bucky bit out. “Fuck I love being in your tight ass, you’re squeezing around me and I’m not gonna last.”

“Please, Buck! Come for me, fill me up with your come, want my ass to be dripping with it.”

“Oh shit, fuck, _Steve_!” Bucky gasped out, thrusts erratic as he came. Steve was biting the pillow now, trying to distract himself from the ache of his cock and the need to come. Pulling out gently, Bucky rubbed his thumb over Steve's swollen hole, then flopped on the bed beside him. “You okay?”

“Need to come,” Steve whimpered.

“Shhh, no, you’re being so good for me, Steve. So good. Just think cold thoughts. You wanna go have a cold shower until you calm down?”

Steve nodded, and Bucky kissed him softly. “Go on, then. And no making yourself come in the shower!”

“Okay, Buck.” Steve got up and walked stiffly towards the bathroom, turning the shower as cold as he could take it. He stood underneath the spray, taking deep breaths until his cock softened and the pain went away. 

He washed quickly, then dried off and went back to the bedroom. Bucky smiled softly when he saw Steve standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, baby. Feeling better?”

Steve nodded. “So what now?”

“We keep the clasp in all day, but we’re not gonna play again until tonight, so how about we go out for waffles and then come back and watch a movie?”

Steve couldn’t help his smile. “Sounds good, Buck.”

Bucky got up off the bed and kissed Steve deeply. “You get dressed while I shower and then we’ll go out, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

As Bucky sauntered through to the bathroom, Steve watched him go, biting his lip at the sight of that firm, toned ass. Today was going to be difficult, but Steve loved a challenge. He smiled as he pulled his clothes on. It would certainly be interesting.


End file.
